User blog:Miraedus/Mileth Fair
Friends, It's a joyous day in Temuair today; this afternoon saw the grand opening of the Mileth Fair! For those who have never experienced the Mileth Fair before, it is an entirely Aisling run celebration of games, storytelling, fashion, and intruige. The wonderful people in the Suomi Troupe have banded together with like-minded Aislings to organize an entire week of festivities for your amusement. Listed below is a general schedule for this week's events, but do keep your eyes peeled for smaller events that will be held sporadically throughout the week. While most of the events are held in the Mileth Fairgrounds ((Mileth Village Way 15,20 through the flower patch opposite Glioca Temple)), there are also many activities held off-site. Be on the look-out for world shouts before events for instructions on participation and location. Mileth Fair Schedule Be aware that even the best laid plans of mice and men oft go awry, so delays and changes are always possible. Use this schedule as a basic guideline for enjoying the fair, and just be aware of world shouts announcing activities. Activity descriptions The following is a list of scheduled events and games that will be announced as they are hosted. Fashion Story What you wear says a lot about who you are. There's no lack of clothes or accessories that allow us, as Aislings, to express our individuality -- but what happens when our outfits dictate the characters and narrative of a story? Form a group of fashion forward friends and find out with host KafZiel. Soccer Join a team of three Aislings to try to kick a checkered black and white orb across a field to score points on your opponent. Teams are encouraged to form before the event begins and face off in nightly tournaments to compete for grand prizes! Soccer will be hosted by Emiko. Item Raffle Get a great deal on rare and powerful items at the Mileth Fair Raffle! Eurayle will be selling raffle tickets for items Sunday afternoon and announcing the winners that evening. Ticket numbers will be chosen at random and winners will be responsible for claiming the prize at the drawing. Improv Aislings will have to think on their feet when host Danu provides a prop item, promting groups to come up with comedy sketches on the fly! Join us in the Fair Theater for an evening of hysterical improv. I Spy KafZiel will host this take on the classic I Spy game where the person who is it searches the room and describes an item they spy in detail for the attendies to guess. Using adjectives to describe the color, shape or texture of the item. Players will ask yes and no questions to narrow down the choices. This activity promotes the importance of descriptive writing. Murder Mystery A real who-dunnit; join Miraedus and Eurayle in Mileth College to be a part of an Aisling Murder Mystery. Guests will be assigned a new identity and set to puzzle out who was the killer in this dramatic guessing game. Who will be the first to piece together the puzzles and discover who the killer is? Join us Monday evening to find out. Connect Four In a 7 x 6 grid, players use different colored tokens to attempt to be the first to match four tiles in a row. Sgathman and Word Scramble Two classic word games; use your knowledge of Temuair history and lore to guess the word before your player meets it's tragic end. For word scramble, be quick with your wits to unscramble the coded word or phrase pretaining to the world of Dark Ages before your opponents. Riddle Race Aislings are given riddles and must reach checkpoints by advancing one space per correct answer. First to the end wins in the race of knowledge. Prizes provided for the winner and the runner up. Sumo Wrestling Stand your ground in the ring as you and your opponent attempt to throw each other from the ring. Pray to Fiosachd for luck, for you'll need it as you rely solely on your Throw skill to toss the challenger out of bounds. Where's Carmen Sandiego? Dangerous Aislings are loose in temuair! Your task is to set out and find one of the elusive Aislings hiding somewhere in Temuair; they could be anywhere from Mileth to Cthonic Remains 30; will your sleuthing be sharp enough to track down the fugitives to net the rewards? Temuair Trivia Match wits with the sharpest Aislings in the land as you compete to answer challenging questsions touch on the rich lore and history of the Dark Ages world. The first and fastest win in this battle-of-the-brains. Fruits of Fortune A table of fruit hide a plethora of riches; try your hand at unearthing a fortune by picking up various foods to reveal colorful gems, but beware! Some fruits hide skulls, which negate your points. Aisling Auction This is your chance to get to know some of Temuairs brightest (and loudest) Aislings in a one-on-one 'date'! If you've got the money, you could walk away arm in arm with your biggest Temuairian crush. Be sure to bring your coin pouch as we auction off evenings of light-hearted fun. Masses and Classes Throughout the course of the fair be on the lookout for events being held outside of the fairground such as classes with Temuairs brightest Aislings like Dionia and Cazbrileth, and masses held by the favored children of our Gods. Class subjects and masses vary by teacher and preist, so be sure to keep alert of world shouts! Category:Blog posts